Le Jour où tout a basculé
by GinieC
Summary: Jaejoong est il juste un tueur au sang froid ? où ce cache t'il un coeur derrière cette apparence ?
1. Chapter 1

**La vie vous réserve parfois de drôle de surprise, elle vous fait basculer de la petite vie tranquille sans histoire à une vie plutôt…mouvementé, en l'occurrence elle m'a faite passer de la jeune femme gentille, serviable, dont personne n'entend parler, a une tueuse professionnelle pour la mafia .  
**

**Je m'appelle Victoria, je vais vers ma 27eme année, je vis dans l'Est de la France avec mon compagnon, un homme d'affaires qui passe son temps au travail , il est très rarement à la maison, il passe son temps au bureau ou en déplacement , ce n'est pas forcément très drôle mais je m'y suis fait .  
Moi je fais du bénévolat auprès de personnes Âgées et handicapé, j'aime être auprès d'eux , j'envisage d'ailleurs de suivre une formation afin d'en faire mon métier .  
Un soir mon ami rentre du travail et dit qu'il souhaite me parler d'une chose importante, une chose qui va changer notre vie .  
**

**_J'ai eu une réunion avec mon patron aujourd'hui, ma compagnie va se développer en Corée du sud, Mon patron va s'associer à un gros poisson là-bas et il leur faut quelqu'un pour commencer a tout mettre en place là-bas.  
**

**_Ce quelqu'un j'imagine que c'est toi .  
**

**_Oui, tu sais c'est une énorme opportunité pour moi, j'aurais plus de responsabilité, un meilleur salaire, j'aurais une équipe sous mes ordres .  
**

**_Quand pars-tu ?  
**

**_C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?**

**_Que veux-tu que je te dise, je suis habitué à te voir partir maintenant, cette fois ce sera juste plus long, combien de temps exactement ?  
**

**_Minimum deux ans **

**_Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi là . Je fais quoi moi pendant 2 ans seule ? Je connais personne ici, je te rappelle qu'on est venue ici pour ton boulot, ENCORE, et toi tu me dis que tu vas partir 2 ans en me laissant comme une idiote seule ici ?  
**

**_Mais non tu viens avec moi **

**_Oui, bien sûr , je parle pas Coréen et toi non plus il me semble .  
**

**_Tu parle Anglais que je sache .  
**

**_Oui, mais quand même ils ne parlent pas tous anglais là-bas, il va encore falloir tout abandonner et recommencer, j'en ai ma claque moi, tu te rend comptes que professionnellement je ne m'épanouis pas, je ne fais rien, à chaque fois que je veux entreprendre quelque chose, tu débarques la bouche en cœur pour me dire qu'on va encore déménager . Tu me Gaves, tu sais ?  
**

**_Vicky, fais pas ta mauvaise tête , c'est important pour moi, puis tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux là-bas, tu feras autant de formation qu'il te plaira, aller stp .  
**

**_Ouais c'est ça, je ferais des gestes etc ,pour me faire comprendre, je suis certaine que les formateurs ou autres me comprendront très bien et je n'aurais pas du tout l'air idiote .  
**

**_Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de travailler, je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour que tu n'es pas à te soucier de ça .  
**

**_Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'être dépendante de toi toute ma vie .  
**

**_Vicky … , _Il me__regarda __avec son regard de cocker_ .  
**

**_Grrr, tu m'énerves Matthew Jameson , tu sais très bien que je vais forcément te dire oui , arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là où je te les arrache . **

**Voilà comment je suis atterrie en Corée, j'avais une fois de plus cédé .**

**Nous nous installons dans un luxueux appartement, composer d'une très grande pièce à vivre, d'une belle cuisine a l'américaine, une terrasse spacieuse , d'une buanderie , de deux chambres avec dressing et salle de Bain personnel pour chacune d'elles et une autre avec dressing mais sans salle de bain . L'immeuble où se trouve notre appartement possède une piscine, une salle de sports et même un SPA et un espace beauté , le vrai grand luxe quoi .Je ne peux pas me plaindre de ce côté là , je suis chanceuse, j'en suis consciente, mais j'aspire à une certaine stabilité, on déménage en permanence, on n'est jamais au même endroit, je me sens seule ma famille me manque, mes amies d'enfance aussi, je n'ai jamais eu réellement d'amies depuis, il faut dire que l'on ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit, il est difficile de nouer des liens avec les autres dans ces conditions, je m'ennuie souvent, le shopping c'est bien mais a force on ne sait plus vraiment quoi acheter et si je continue comme ça je vais devoir transformer les deux chambres d'amis en dressing en plus de celui qu'elle possède déjà .  
Je décide de prendre des cours de Coréen en accéléré, il n'est pas question que je galère pour me faire comprendre, ces dernier coûte une fortune à mon ami, bien fait pour lui . **

**Voilà maintenant presque un an que nous sommes arrivée en Corée, je me suis vite adapté au pays, je maîtrise presque la langue, il m'arrive encore de faire quelques bêtises ça à au moins l'utilité d'amuser les collègues de Matthew ._  
_Aujourd'hui je décide de faire une surprise à Matt, je vais lui rendre visite au bureau , je ne le vois presque pas à la maison, il est tout le temps fourré au bureau ou en dîner d'affaires, eh bien ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui irais à lui ._  
_Je rentre donc dans ce bâtiment immense, il ressemble fortement au building que l'on voit dans les films, vous savez ces bâtiments où on a l'impression qu'ils ne sont fait que de vitre ._  
_J'attends l'ascenseur, habituellement j'aime prendre les escaliers mais là il y a tout de même 16 étages à monter, non merci je tiens à mes jambes ._  
_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un jeune homme brun, il est vraiment très beau, il a la peau pâle et ses lèvres sont d'un rosé très doux . Il est appuyé contre la paroi du fond, il me détails de la tête aux pieds puis souris avant de dire._  
_**

**_Quel étage ?_  
_**

**_16 eme, j'ai déjà appuyé sur le bouton, merci quand même ._  
_**

**_Vous allez rendre visite à Matthew Jameson je me trompe ?_  
_**

**_Non vous avez raison ._  
_**

**_Il en a de la chance, il ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec ce que je vois ._  
_**

**_Je vous demande pardon ?_  
_**

**Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta juste de me détailler une fois de plus , il est aussi grossier qu'il n'est beau celui-là ._  
_Arriver à l'étage souhaité je sors, je m'avance dans le couloir pour me diriger vers le bureau de Matt quand je sens une main me taper les fesses ._  
_**

**_À bientôt j'espère ._  
_**

**C'était le goujat de l'ascenseur .Il m'énerve celui-là , qu'est-ce que ce genre de spécimen fait ici ?._  
_Je finis par arriver devant la porte du bureau de Matt, je frappe ._  
_**

**_Entrer**

**_Coucou**

**_Vicky . Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**_Je ne te vois presque plus, j'ai donc décidé de venir te voir ici vue que t'y passe tout ton temps ._  
_**

**_C'est gentil ma puce mais ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, je suis occupé la tu vois ._  
_**

**Il se tourna vers une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très classe .Au début j'eus le sentiment de la déranger, puis finalement non ._  
_**

**_Ce n'est pas grave Matthew, prenez donc votre pause-déjeuner , Mademoiselle est votre compagne si je comprends bien ._  
_**

**_Oui, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas fait les présentations, voici Victoria ma compagne, Vicky je te présente ma patronne Madame Lee._  
_**

**_Enchantée Mademoiselle**

**_Enchantée Madame_  
_Elle quitta la pièce en adressant un grand sourire charmeur à Matt **

**_On se voit ce soir pour la réunion. _Lui dit-elle_**

**_Euuu, c'était quoi ça ?_  
_**

**_Quoi donc ma puce ?_  
_**

**_Son sourire la ?**

**_Rien du tout , que vas-tu t'imaginer ? On n'a plus le droit d'être aimable **

**_Si mais ce n'étais pas un sourire de sympathie ça**

**_Vicky stp, elle a l'âge de ma mère, bon on va déjeuner ou tu restes ici à faire ta crise de jalousie ?**

**Je le suivis donc, une fois le déjeuner terminé, en vitesse bien entendu, il m'embrassa sur le front en me disant à ce soir et il partit en me laissant seule sur le trottoir devant le restaurant ._  
_Les jours passèrent, il rentrait de plus en plus tard , j'étais toujours couché quand il daignait bien vouloir rentrer chez nous, il se coucha à mes côtés et comme tout les autres soirs il empeste le parfums de femme, une chose est sur ce n'était pas le mien vue le peu de contact que l'on avait, nous n'avions même pour ainsi dire plus de vie intime .**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Va te doucher tu pus le parfum de bonne femme à des kilomètres._  
_**

**_Désolé bébé, je bosse avec des femmes aussi, puis ça doit pas te déranger , tu aimes ça le parfum .**

**_Oui, j'aime le parfum qui sent bon , pas cette horreur entêtante, tu pus la vieille ._  
_**

**_Je t'en prie quand même , _dis il est moitié mort de rire_**

**il partit finalement se doucher, je me posais de plus en plus de questions , il travaille avec des femmes certes mais il s'agit toujours du même parfum, je doute qu'elle porte toute le même a moinsqu'elles aient eux un prix de groupe ._  
_Quand il revient ce coucher, je tentai une approche ._  
_**

**_Pas ce soir ma puce, je suis crevé **

**_T'es toujours crevé **

**_Désolé , j'ai dès horaire de dingue tu le vois bien ._  
_**

**_Mouai, je devrais peut-être revenir te voir au bureau, qui sait je le recroiserais peut-être**

**_Qui ça ?**

**_Un type que j'ai croisé dans l'ascenseur, peut-être que lui il me ferait l'amour, vu la façon dont il me regardait je pense pas que ça le dérangerais **

**_Il ressemblait à quoi ce type ?, _Dit-il d'un ton agacé, il semble jaloux _**

**_Très beau, brun, 1m80 je dirais, très sûr de lui ,il doit avoir ton âges, un véritable goujat mais il a beaucoup de charme . Il m'a mis la main aux fesses d'ailleurs ._  
_**

**_Oh ça doit être le fils du patron, oublie ma chérie, tu n'aurais rien de plus que du sexe, cemec est un tombeur fini ._  
_**

**_Ça tombe bien , c'est justement ce que je veux, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre mec, je suis déjà suffisamment embêté avec un alors un deuxième non merci , le plaisir me suffira ._  
_Il ce rapprocha finalement, bah dis donc s'il faut le rendre jaloux pour avoir une vie intime ...**

**Un mois était passé, Matt rentré plutôt le soir, notre couple ce porté mieux, il m'invita à sortir au restaurant ce soir , il avait réservé une table dans un magnifique restaurant prestigieux, nous passons une agréable soirée, à la fin du repas il me propose d'aller ce balader le long de la rivière._  
_On marche donc le long de cette dernière, il s'arrête soudain et pose un genou au sol, il met la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sorti un écrin ._  
_**

**_Vicky acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? _  
_**

**Les larmes me montent aux yeux, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps, je le regarde, le tableau est magnifique, la lueur de la lune éclaire son visage visiblement ému, l'eau de la rivière nous renvoie nos images tel un miroir dans lequel se reflètent la lune et les étoiles qui scintillent comme des diamants . Je finis par lui donner une réponse._  
_**

**_Évidemment que je veux devenir ta femme ._  
_**

**La nuit fut torride, cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.**

**Le week-end suivant il organisa une soirée pour fêter nos fiançailles, je ne connaissais pratiquement aucun des invités, il s'agissait principalement de collègue de travail ._  
_Sa patronne était là, elle nous félicita mais lui lança un regard noir, je ne compris pas pourquoi, puis elle partit, l'odeur de son parfum m'arriva dessus, il m'était étrangement familier, j'avais probablement dû le sentir la première fois où je l'ai rencontré . _  
_**

**_Vicky tu viens, j'aimerais te présenter le fils de mon patron **

**_Jaejoong, je te présente ma fiancé Victoria, Victoria voici Jaejoong._  
_**

**_Oui, on s'est déjà vue, dans l'ascenseur .Enfin maintenant je connais votre prénom,**

**Jaejoong c'est bien ça ?_  
_**

**_Oui tout à fait **

**_Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres personne à voir, _nous dit Matt _**

**_Vous allez donc épouser Matt ?_  
_**

**_Oui**

**_Alala quelle bêtise, enfin ce n'est pas si grave, je peux toujours être votre amant_  
_J'avale mon champagne de travers **

**_Ça va pas bien la tête_  
_Il sourit puis parti, qu'est-ce qu'il peut me taper sur les nerfs ce type .**

**Les jours suivants Matt rentré de nouveau très tard, l'odeur du parfum avait elle aussi refait surface , je passe le voir au bureau de temps en temps ,pas uniquement pour le voir mais aussi pour repérer à qui cette odeur appartenait, je croisais quasiment à chaque fois ce Jaejoong, toujours aussi sur de lui .À chaque fois je tombais sur sa patronne, elle était toujours dans le bureau de Matt assise sur son bureau, à jouer des jambes, son parfum m'arriva dans les narines, cet horrible parfum que mon futur mari ramené à la maison tous les soirs était donc le sien . Probablement normal vu qu'elle était presque assise sur lui, mais un doute s'empara de moi, Matt ne sembler pas déranger par son attitude, bien au contraire , je le trouvais un peu trop alaise, limite il répondait à son jeu de séduction, pas devant moi bien sur mais aujourd'hui, j'étais resté devant le bureau et les regarder au travers des stores .**

**Ce soir ne dérogea pas à la règle, il rentra tard, empesté toujours ce parfum nauséabond, quand il partit se doucher, je décidai de fouiller ses poches, je devais savoir ce qui se passait, j'allais l'épouser dans quelques mois et je ne voulais pas épouser un homme qui ce jouer de moi . Je commençai par sa veste mais ne trouva rien, soit je me fais des idées soit il est extrêmement prudent, j'aperçus sa chemise a l'entrée de la salle de bain, je la ramassa pour la mettre au sale, il y a des traces de rouge à lèvres au niveau du col et des épaules, des traces de rouge à lèvres bordeaux, exactement comme celui que porte sa patronne, enfin la femme de son patron .J'étais sous le choc,me tromperait t'il avec elle ?, son portable vibra dans sa veste, je le pris, c'était un message ._  
_«_  
_Tu t'es surpassé ce soir mon chéri, j'ai hâte d'être à demain, ne te fatigue pas trop avec elle tu sais bien que j'aime t'avoir en forme, et surtout j'aime pas te savoir faire l'amour à une autre ._  
_Bisou a demain, 20H comme d'habitude. «**

**Là c'était le coup de grâce, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il me trompait ._  
_Le lendemain je déambulais dans le centre-ville , complètement anéanti, comment pouvait-il me faire ça, après toutes ces années ensemble, après m'avoir demandé en mariage . Je regagne mon appartement, me dirige vers le coffre-fort et prend l'arme qui s'y trouve, je l'attendis à la sortis du bureau, il était avec elle, je les suivis tous les deux jusqu'à une luxueuse maison, je me gare devant celle-ci, le portail n'est pas fermé ._  
_Je sors de ma voiture et avance dans l'aller de cailloux blancs jusqu'à l'immense porte noir, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je suis perdu, j'avance tel un pantin sans réellement savoir ce que je fais,ni où je vais , j'entre dans la maison et monte à l'étage, je me dirige vers la chambre d'où proviennent les bruits et j'ouvre la porte...**

**Ils sont là, à demi-nu , quelque chose se brise en moins, la haine m'envahis, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la haine, ils se stoppent quand ils me voient._  
_**

**_Vicky, ... , je peux tout t'expliquer … **

**_M'expliquer quoi ?Que tu te paies ma tête depuis des mois ?Parce que ça fait des mois que tu la saute la vieille, je sens son immonde parfum tous les soirs._  
_**

**_Je vous en prie, un peu de respect tout de même **

**_Du respect ?Tu te tapes mon mec et t'as encore le culot de me demander à moi de te respecter, pfff, sale chienne .et toi là ta demande en mariage , c'était bidon ? C'était juste pour que j'arrête de douter hein ?_  
_**

**_Non pas du toute chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne ressens rien pour elle, c'est purement sexuel, je suis vraiment minable,_…  
_**

**_Ça pour être minable tu l'es, si je te convenais plus et que tu voulais aller voir ailleurs, tu aurais au moins pus prendre une nana potable, plutôt que ce vieux truc d'occasion camouflé par des tonnes de maquillage ._  
_**

**_Tu vas la laisser me traiter de la sorte ?Tu sais qu'il me suffit de passer un coup de fil et tu es sans emploi ._  
_**

**_Toi la ferme ._lui dis-je  
_**

**_C'est vous qui allez-vous taire et sortir de chez moi, je ne vous laisserai pas me parler sur ce ton, si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs vous auriez dus en prendre soin jeune fille ._  
_Je sortis l'arme de mon sac et lui mis une balle dans la tête **

**_Je t'avais dit de la fermer**

**_Vicky, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as perdu la tête ?**

**_Oui j'ai perdu la tête et pars ta faute, tu t'es foutu de moi, j'ai tout quitté pour toi et toitu me trompes ? Tu oses me trahir ?, ma vie ce résumé a toi, je m'étais mes rêves de côté pour le tien, pourquoi ? Pour finalement tout perdre, pour finir seule ._  
_**

**_On va trouver une solution, je me débarrasserais du corps et on reprendra tout à zéro**

**_Oui je vais tout reprendre à zéro mais sans toi ._  
_Je m'approche de lui et pose l'arme sur son entre jambes._  
_**

**_Je devrais te coller une balle à cet endroit, mais là où tu vas aller tu risques pas de pouvoir t'en resservir ._  
_Je pointe l'arme sur son front **

**_Vicky non, fais pas ça,arrête **

**je lui mis une balle dans la tête à bout portant, je recouverte de sang, les larmes commence seulement à couler, je réalise au moment de la détonation ce que je venais de faire, je tombe à genoux sur le sol en regardant mon corps couvert du sang de l'homme que j'aimais, il est la allonger sur le lit devant moi, baignant dans son sang, j'ai tué l'homme que j'aime ._  
_**

**_On dirait que tu n'auras pas à les tuer tous les deux, quelqu'un la fait pour toi . _Dis une voix derrière moi ._**


End file.
